Megaman GX
by e1000
Summary: A horrible mistake in Lan's past caused the end of the human race. Timeman and the Planet Gods decided that the only way to prevent this from happening is to go back in time and delete Lan's future. Will their plan succeed? Read to find out.
1. Prologue: The Future

Megaman NT Warrior GX Battle For The Future

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: I got the inspiration for this story after watching Danny Phantom The Ultimate Enemy. This is not a Danny Phantom Crossover.

* * *

Prologue: The Future

* * *

Part 1

The Beginning of the End

* * *

The year is 20AX. Net wars and malicious Darkloids have destroyed the planets major cites. One country called Electopia is the only country left on the planet. Chaud, the last survivor of the net savers is the only hope his people have. But not enough to save humanity.

One day Chaud and his crew were fixing the countries dimensional shield, the only defense left for Electopia.

"Cumin Mr. Famous, the dimensional shield is in 100 maximum." Chaud said.

"For the last time IT'S FAMOUS!" Famous said in an unhappy voice.

"Sorry, I just said that by accident. I kinda miss Lan. He was the only human friend I had." Chaud said in a sad voice.

"I know but for now we…"

The transmission was being cut off by a distructive force, a force feared by humans.

"Protoman, what's going on?" Chaud said.

"I don't know were being… by a….. Chaud it's!"

Protoman's transmission was cut off by the most feared navi on the planet.

"Hello Chaud. How long has it been. 32 years since I killed your only human friend." The evil navi grinned maliciously.

"YOU MONSTER!" Said Chaud in an angry and sad voice.

Chaud was friends with Lan when they were teenagers. He started to look back in his past with Lan. Lan would always stick by his side, in his good times and his bad times. Lan would always be by his side as a brother a friend he never had. But it all changed after the malicious navi killed him and deleted Megaman.

"Don't you dare mess with my emotions. Your armies still can't destroy the dimensional shield." Chaud said angrily.

"Correct Chaud. Until today."

Little did Chaud know the malicious navi screamed out a powerful screech. It didn't take Chaud long to realize that all twenty shield generators were destroyed.

"Like it Chaud. I call it my sonic screech, Powerful enough to create sonic waves to your precious shield. And so ends the race of humans."

* * *

Part 2

Electopia at War

* * *

Chaud returned back to Base Alpha to warn Famous of the darkloids invasion. When he returned people were screaming for their lives. They left to the Under City for their own protection. Under City is the city located under Electopia.

"If only they had the courage to fight." Protoman said.

"They have other things to worry about." Chaud said in a hurry. "We have to go back to base before the invasion begins." Chaud said.

We have to put the last shield on before they attack." Famous said.

The darkloids prepared their attack on the country. The flame navis Burnerman and Flameman moved their forces to the east side of the country, while the navis Pirateman and Freezeman moved their navel forces to the west side. Gravetyman and Novaman attack the skies and their leader prepared his army to begin when ready. He used his power over the net to contact base alpha.

"Humans my name is Omega your final days have come. Surrender and I may spare your miserable lives!"

"No!" Famous said "We will fight until we can fight no more!"

"Have it your way, ATTACK!" Omega said.

Chaud was prepared for battle but Famous ordered him to stay put.

"Kendoman, Gateman, Punkman, defend Electopia."

Famous's three navis fought bravely, but they were no match for what was in store for them.

Gateman tried all he can to stop Burnerman and Flameman, but the combined power of Burnerman and Flameman was to intense

"Resistance is futile!" Flameman said.

"AAAHH!" Gateman was deleted.

Punkman and Kendoman were also deleted.

It seemed that Freezeman and Pirateman were to powerful for Kendoman.

Even Punkman had difficulty with Gravityman and Novaman. Their powers over gravity and meteors were too much for Punkman to handle.

"Inevitable."Gravityman said in a metallic voice.

"NOOO! YAAHH!"

Punkman and Kendoman were deleted.

"Those were my strongest navis." Famous said in a scared voice.

"I'll go Famous. Just gather as many troops as you can." Chaud said.

"Chaud wait, use these prototype battle chips I developed. They may be of use." Famous said

"Thanks!"

* * *

Part 3

Chaud Steps Up

* * *

Chaud left base alpha to fight Gravityman and Novaman.

"Ready Protoman."

"Ready Chaud"

"Crossfusion!" Chaud and Protoman said.

They were only able to crossfuse only because the dimensional area was covering the planet.

"We need to get up there and stop those two," Chaud said. "Jet boots battle chip in, download" Chaud said "Stop this right now!"

"Who's going to stop us, you!" Novaman said. "Gravityman lets delete this human with our special move!"

Gravityman and Novaman both used their special abilities to directly hit Chaud with all Novamans meteors. But Chaud used his cybersword to slice the meteors.

"Time for the program advance Protoman." Chaud said. "Gravity barrier, step sword, step blade, program advance, Phantom Blade!"

Gravityman used zero gravity in order to stop Chaud and Protoman but since Chaud used gravity barrier Chaud could not be stopped. Chaud sliced both Gravityman and Novaman. They were deleted.

"Commander Chaud we need you at the ship docks a.s.a.p!"

Chaud went to the heart of the ship Docks and found an entire fleet navel ships assaulting the near by armed forces.

"We have to stop them before they hurt anyone else." Chaud said.

"Roger!"

Chaud and Protoman went to the docks and prepared their next program advance.

"Geyser, Wave, Aquatower battle chips in, Titan Wave!"

After Chaud and Protoman used the program advance and punched the water with his fist, it destroyed the entire navel fleet.

"Arr, you'll pay for that you scabby land lover." said Pirateman.

"Be on your guard Pirateman." said Freezeman.

"Or stay on ground." Chaud said. "Let's try Famous's battle chip, Magnitude 100 battle chip in download!"

The battle chip activated a giant electronic earthquake that affected Pireteman and Freezeman's data.

"Impossible!" Freezeman said.

Before Freezeman and Pirateman knew it they were deleted.

Chaud and Protoman helped the armed forces as much as they could but soon Flameman and Burnerman were burning the area.

"BURN BABY BURN!" Burnerman said.

"This city will soon be ours." Flameman said.

Soon after the city was in fire Chaud stepped up to face them.

"I never could could stand you fire navis. You guys are a bunch of hot heads." Chaud said.

"Cybersword, Wideblade, Aquablade battle chips in! Aqua Wave!"

The program advance's power created an enormous tsunami that deleted the two flame navis.

"Finally the fighting is over Protoman." Chaud said.

"I don't think so Chaud. You have yet to face me. DUO BATTLE FORM!"

* * *

Part 4

The Invincible Trio

* * *

"Duo! You're back! But you said you'll come back to judge use centuries from now!" said Chaud surprised.

"That was my old programming. I serve Lord Omega now."

Duo begun to attack Chaud with his fist, but he missed. Then Duo shot lasers out of his eyes to destroy the last netsaver.

"Duo is a lot stronger then the last time Lan and I fought him." Chaud said. "But that doesn't change a thing. All we have to do is to aim directly at his opened core and he's down for the count." Chaud said with confidence.

"Ready Protoman"

"Ready Chaud"

"Crossfusion!"

Chaud united with Protoman to stop Duo from destroying the area. Duo realized Chaud was planning to aim directly at his core. But little did Chaud know his core was replaced by something else.

"What the! That was a direct hit. How can you still be standing!" Chaud said.

"Lets just say now there is a giant shield in me. Now prepare to be deleted!"

Duo detached his fists from his arms to activate his special move, Fist From Above. It continued to destroy the city into ruble.

"You think you've won Chaud," said Duo. "I'll show you what's going to happen next."

Chaud saw a terrifying invasion approaching Electopia.

"Now Chaud you see that your resistance is futile. You lost this battle before it even started. But you won't even see your people loose hope because you won't be around much longer!" said Duo.

He started to crush Chaud but soon Famous arrived and approached Duo.

"Let him go you giant freak!" said Famous.

"And what happens if I don't!" Duo protested.

"I'll take you down!"

Soon Duo started laughing over Famous's bravery.

"HA, HA, HA, do your worst old man!" Duo said.

"Ok! Fire at will at his core!"

After Famous gave the order a large proton laser pierced through Duo's core.

"You'll pay for this old man!" He said with difficulty.

"Thanks Famous you saved my life." Chaud said.

"No time Chaud. Pharaohman's back, and he's about to overrun Electopia."

Chaud and Famous went back to Base Alpha and gathered as many troops as possible. But 3 hours has passed and Elec City had become a huge battle field.

"Commander Report." Famous yield.

"This battle is getting worse! We're under heavy artillery on the east, west and north side of the city. My men can't hold much longer!" The commander said.

"This is bad Chaud, if this keeps up they'll defeat us all and will loose the battle." Famous said.

"We can't give up yet Famous, Base Alpha is still standing. We still have the advantage as long as it stands." Chaud said.

"Omega what do we do with Base Alpha." said Pharaohman.

"Just leave it to me."

After the cities troops fought bravely Omega used his power to hit Base Alpha walls. Omegas power was so intense that with one beam of his finger destroyed the walls of Base Alpha.

A few minutes had passed and soon the resistance lost the battle. Chaud was now alone. There was no longer anyone there to help him.

"One last time Protoman, one last time." Chaud crossfused with Protoman to face Omega one last time. "YAAHHH!"

* * *

Part 5

The Planet Gods

* * *

Chaud makes his last stand to do what he thinks is right. Soon he looked at the eyes of the ultimate evil. He had Lan's face bass's helmet and a evil side of Megaman. Chaud was almost down for the count, but Omega absorbed the syncro energy of Protoman and Chaud.

"How did you do that!" Chaud said.

"It's called Data Absorb, with this power I can absorb any data I want even Pharaohman and Duo's data. And now Chaud, say your prayers."

Chaud herd a familiar voice saying run Chaud run away. It was the voices of his past. When Lan tried to prevent Chaud from getting in trouble with his family. Soon Omega tried to blast Chaud with his power, Chaud ran away with the last piece of data Chaud had left of Protoman.

"Nowhere to run Chaud."

Soon the evil navi destroy the entire area. No one knew what happened to Chaud or Protoman. Omega thinks he is alive but he didn't care. Famous's army was defeated. And the human race was enslaved. The people of earth lost all hope, but they had no idea that some one or some thing was watching them.

In the heart of the asteroid field, colony G.X. 80 the former experiment colony was originally built to harness Planet data in all nine planets. But after the explosion in the air tanks forced all scientists to leave the space station.

Grandfather Hikari the worlds leading scientist invented a certain Time data that can show the secret of time travel. But since the accident Grandfather Hikari never had the chance to know what it was. His time unit data was left in the station.

But in time the data was changing into something unknown. It changed into a wise solo navi named Timeman. Grandfather Hikari prototype time machine was Advanced in the navis own way.

"Those poor, poor, humans." he said.

"Don't get soft with us Timeman. The meeting has started Timeman."

Timeman not only knows the secret of time but he also knew the legendary Planet God navis.

"It's time to decide the fate of the galaxy."

Timeman started the meeting with the 8 gods.

Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto came to colony G.X.80 to decide what they will do with earth and its people.

"Omegas power keeps growing with every bit of data he absorbs. And since the earth is now his, all its data will make him unstoppable." said Mars and Saturn.

"Timeman, since you're the master of time you have to prevent this from happening." said Neptune and Pluto.

"Me! I the master of time, not the 8 of you, I'll make may move however I choose." said Timeman

"Lan is responsible for creating Omega and so is Bass apart of Omega especially Megaman. In order to prevent this from happening Lan's future must be deleted." He said. "We must not grow up to what he was before.

Lan's future must be sealed!"

To be continued.


	2. Interference In The Past

Megaman G.X.

Battle For The Future

* * *

I would like to thank Vulpix1000 for reviewing my story.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Interference In The Past

* * *

Part 1 

N1 Grand Battle Megaman vs. Protoman

* * *

The year is 200X. The Planet Gods see to it that Lan's future is destroyed. Bass watches the finals of the N1 in Net City, while the people in the stands get ready for Lan and Chauds N1 rematch. But they have no idea what will happen after it ends. 

"Welcome everyone to the finals of the N1 Grandprix. I'm Rabita and we're ready for the greatest net battle rematch in history!" She said.

"Yes, history to change Lan's future." Said Timeman.

Lan and Chaud were ready, the crowd and their friends were all excided that these two were finally having a rematch. But the Planet Gods were anxious to stop Lans life.

"Destroy the boy now Timeman. It's the perfect time to stop him!" Venus and Mercury said.

"This is the problem with all you Planet Gods. You watch for an open chance and not think before you act!" Timeman said. "Lan and Megaman will be so exhausted from the battle that they won't have enough strength to fight. So when they finish their little battle they'll be too tired to fight."

The battle had started. Lan and Chaud both jacked in their navis.

"Jack in, Megaman, lets do this!" Said Lan

"Jack in, Protoman lets show them what were made of!" Said Chaud

Protoman and Megaman were ready to see who the better navi is.

"Let's get started Protoman, with polisher."

Protoman made the first move by using his sword; Megaman used his strongest sword as well. But Protoman broke it with his speed and strength.

"Got ya!" He said.

"Antisword, battle chips in!" Lan said.

Megaman countered Protoman's attack and hit him with his own. Bass who was watching the battle in net city wasn't too happy how Megaman was fighting.

"Come on Megaman. You were made better then this. USE YOUR FULL POWER!"

The two navis fought a powerful battle. It shook the arena like last years tournament. The people were amazed that these navis had so much power.

"You can do it Lan!" Maylu said.

"Show Chaud what your made of!" said Dex.

The battle took long. Both navis were tired and the Planet Gods saw that Bass was watching the battle.

"We'll deal with Bass after Lan's battle." Timeman said.

Both navis were pushed to their limit. Lan was prepared to launch one of his secret program advances.

"Geyser, Wave, Auquatower, battle chips in, Titan Wave."

The power of the Titan Wave almost took Protoman down. But Protoman still had some fight with him.

"Enough fancy moves Lan, lets end this." Chaud said.

Lan and Chaud insisted to use their final program advance. The legendary Hero Sword. It was only to be used as a last resort. But they used it anyway. Its power shocked the arena like last years battle. But after that Lan and Chaud soon both syncronized to unit with their navis in the human world and the net. It doubled their powers. But some strange power nearly absorbed Protoman sword data. The result of the two program advance caused a strong and devastating explosion. After the explosion both navis were down. One of them had to stand up to win the battle. With frustration both navis stood up.

"You're stronger then I ever imagined Megaman" Said Protoman.

Protoman tried all he can to stay in the top of his game. But after what he said to Megaman, he fainted.

"We have a new champion; Lan and Megaman are the new winners of the N1 Grand Championship!"

The people were screaming their names. But the Planet Gods were prepared.

"Perfect. Now's the right time to seal Lan's future forever."

* * *

Part 2 

An Unknown Force

* * *

"Lan Hikari! Congratulations on a fine win!" Rabita said. 

"Good job Lan on beating me and Protoman. You deserve to win. But don't think I'll take it ease on you next year." Chaud said with confidence.

"I'm sorry I didn't win for you master Chaud." Protoman said.

"No Protoman, I'm sorry that I pushed you so far. But you tried your best and that's all that matters."

Bass was mostly happy on Megaman for winning but unsatisfied on him for letting Lan help him.

"You could have defeated him with more power then that. But instead you let your netop to help you with your battles. Pathetic humans." He said.

But Bass or Lan didn't know that someone stopped time.

"There he is Zeta Coldman. The one who deleted your father. Go and make daddy proud." Timeman said.

After that Bass sensed a powerful navi in back of him.

"Huh. Who the heck are you?" Bass said surprised.

"My name is Zeta Coldman! Son of Coldman senior! And I've come to destroy you Bass! "

Bass was surprised that Coldman had a son, but he didn't care anyway.

"If you came here for a fight, you came to the wrong navi."

Meanwhile at the Den Dome, Timeman brought another navi at the Den Domes Computer. When he saw Lan from the security system, he shucks the arena to get Lan's attention. Lan Hikari, jack in Megaman to the Den Domes Computer system or I'll sink the whole place down into sea along with these innocent people!" The navi said.

The navi closed the gates of the arena and lock all exits.

"Lan there's no way out. What are we going to do!" Maylu said.

"I guess were going to have to do what he said. Let's go Megaman." Lan said.

"Be careful!" said Maylu.

Lan did what the navi said. But Megaman had no idea who he was.

"Who are you?" He said.

My name is Electron. Son of Elecman! AND I COME HERE FOR MY REVENGE!"

Megaman was also in a surprised state that Elecman had a son, but he always was in his guard.

"Wait a minute Elecman never had a son let alone a family." He said.

"He doesn't yet but he will in time."

Megaman fought Electron, blasted him with his buster, but he didn't have enough strength because of his battle with Protoman. But Chaud also jacked in Protoman to assist Megaman.

"I'm not letting you fight this guy when you're damaged. Protoman said.

"Aaahh. The big bad Protoman is here to help his blue little friend. I'LL DELETE YOU BOTH!"

Meanwhile at Net City, Zeta Coldman destroyed nearly half the city to delete Bass.

"I'll freeze you to the core!" He said.

"How much power does this Navi have?"

Bass kept dodging his attack to slow him down. But that only made him madder.

"You'll pay for what you did to my father Bass, ICE HAMMER!"

Bass was surprised that one little navi came all this way just to delete him. But Bass was angry that some how some small navi became so powerful.

"I never deleted that worthlesscold head. But since you think I did, I'LL DELETE YOU TO YOU'RE GRAVE!"

Bass used all the power he had left to delete Zeta Coldman. It nearly destroyed the whole city. After he defeated him he saw that he dropped something.

"What's this? Some type of bracelet."

Bass picked up the bracelet, but after he knew it was Zeta's a portal opened up and swallowed him in.

"What is this! Some type of… worm hole!"

After Bass disappeared Megaman and Protoman had their butts handed to them. This navi was so fast that they couldn't hit them.

"Time to zap you to the next century!"

Both Protoman and Megaman were so exhausted that they were wide open for Electrons attack.

"Megaman get out of there!" Said Lan.

You too Protoman get out of the way!" Chaud said.

"Too late their done for, HA, HA, UUHH!"

Then out of the blue someone shot Electron strait to the back.

"Who did that?" he said.

"Sir Laika both of them are alright, we came right in time"

Lan and Chaud were surprised that Laika and Searchman were here.

"All right Searchman apprehend the suspect." Laika said.

"Roger. Firing pistols 1, 2, 3 and 4."

Electron was hit 3 times but the forth pistol was reflected back at Searchman.

"Hit by my own attack. But how?" He said.

"Fine! If that's the way you want it then I'll delete all three of AAAHHH!"

Electron had no idea that Protoman and Megaman both used their swords when he wasn't looking.

"NOW, Searchman take him down!"

Searchman fired his last pistol. But Electron left the battle before he got deleted. The people were safe. They thanked Chaud, Lan, and Laika for their bravery on stopping that navi. But the Planet Gods were getting very impassion with Timeman.

"Timeman, the boy is still alive and where is Bass!" They said.

"Somewhere stuck in the time stream but don't wary about him. Right now everything is according as planned. Ha, Ha, Ha. Lan and his navi will soon face their doom."


	3. The Trouble Continues

Megaman G.X.

Battle For The Future

* * *

I would like to thank Vulpix1000, Cyrus Arcanum, MagnetLord, Nica510, Vyser Adept of Dragons, NotJim, Sithking Zero, and krystalmaze for reviewing this story.

* * *

Chapter 3 

The Trouble Continues

* * *

Part 1 

Lan's Birthday Surprise

* * *

Two months have paced since the Den dome incident. Net Police investigation of Bass'swhereabouts are still unknown. Meanwhile the students of A.C.D.C. have their heads on their school work. 

"That's very smart of you Lan. Writing notes to remember your school work"Megaman said.

"Yes I know. But I still can't stop thinking of what Electron said" Lan said.

"Me either. By the way dad called. Remember the bracelet Electron dropped? Dad said it wasn't any type of data heever seen. It was unknown"Megaman said.

"Something's happening isn't it?"

Megaman and Lan realized they had a situation in their hands. That navi that attacked them was stronger then any darkloid they ever faced. And if Bass nearly destroyed Net City and disappeared while fighting a powerful navi as strong as him then something was going on.

"Ok everyone class is over. Oh and Lan, Chaud left this letter for you"

Lan wondered why Chaud left a letter for him before class. The letter said to meet him in Scilab's dimensional test room. Lan left the school to see what was going on in Scilab. Lan was in the exact room where Chaud told him to meet him. The lab was dark as Shademans Palace of darkness. After Lan turned on the lights, out came a large shout.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Lan!"

Lan never realized that Chaud brought him to Scilab for his birthday. He knew his birthday wasn't until next month.

"Guys my birthday doesn't start till another… Megaman!"

Lan knew for a short while that Megaman changed his calendar to last's month.

"Don't get to upset Lan. It's a party. Everyone's here. Even Laika and Chaud."

Lan was only upset at Megaman for a short while. But he couldn't wait to get the party started.

"Then what are we standing here for, let's party!"

Meanwhile the Planet gods were getting more frustrated with Timeman. They thought he wasn't doing his job. "His destiny changed in his fourteenth year. He must be stopped now!" Mars and Jupiter said.

"Don't tell me how to do my job. I know what will happen before it begins. Right now I will send a typical darkloid that was known to be weak. But once they figure out his power, they will all be squashed into a puddle."

Timeman sent yet another navi back in the past. Lan was opening his presents that his friends gave him. But he had littleknowledge of what to expect next.

"Wow guys, new parts for my P.E.T, new program data for Megaman and new battle chips. Thanks guys" Lan said.

"Hold on Lan. There's one more thing your father wants to tell you. You might not like it but he has to tell you now"

Lan's father was unhappy on what he had to tell him. He was prepared to tell him why they had his birthdayat Scilab.

But before he had the chance, Timeman brought another navi that hated Lan and Megaman.

"That's Lan? The one who destroyed my past?" The navi said.

"Yes. Do what ever it takes to bring him down."

The navi infected Scilabs water system. Soon all the pipes in Scilab were going out of control. The water soon flooded the dimensional test room.

"What's going on now?" Lan said.

"Lan Hikari you're going to pay for deleting Bubbleman!"

Soon a dimensional area appeared. It covered all of Scilab.

"Sorry to ruin your little party but my name is Bubbleman Jr. Son of Bubbleman senior. And I came here to destroy you and Megaman." He said.

"Wait, Bubbleman never had a son. Where in places did these darkloids had children of their own!" Lan said.

"Not where. When!"

* * *

Part 2 

Trouble with Darkloids

* * *

"You ruined my past Lan. Now I will ruin your future!" 

Lan knew that Bubbleman was a weak darkloid. He had nothing to worry about.

"If you're the son of Bubbleman, then you know how this will end. Syncro chip in and download" Lan said.

"Don't count on it!"

Lan and Jr. started to battle. Lan used all his electric chips against him. But some how Jr. was immune to electricity.

"You're electric chips can't hurt me Lan!" He said.

"But we can. Hawkcut, battle chip in!" said Chaud.

"Vulcan, battle chip in!"Laika said.

Chaud and Laika attacked Jr. from behind. He didn't now what hit him.

"Don't think that you can take me down that easily. BUBBLE PISTOL!"

It seemed that with every attack they used, it had little affect. Chaud and Laika realized that Jr. was stronger then his father.

"Let's beat this joker. Triangle of confusion!"

Lan, Chaud and Laika trapped Jr. in a triangular attack sequence. Jr. was soon confused as a donkey.

"You think your little technique can stop me! BUBBLESHIELD!"

Jr. proved to be a powerful darkloid. His shield bounced back all the attacks thatLaika, Chaud and Lan hit him with.

"Chaud, Laika, for a darkloid who's the son of Bubbleman. This guy is pretty tuff" Lan said.

"Then we have to hit him where it hurts!" Laika said.

"Invisible Elusion!"

Laikaand Lan used both their inviso chips to disappear. Since Jr. was only trying to attack Lan, he had no idea Chaud was about to slice him.Chaud and Protoman used their speed attack but it missed.

"Ha, ha you missed Chaud."

But Chaud only missed so that Laika and Lan would have a direct hit.

"No I didn't, were right on target!"

The inviso chips wore off, Laika attacked behind the left side of Chaud while Lan's attacked through the right. Their attacks hit Jr. directly, but he wasn't down yet.

"RAAHH! What am I a punching bag like my father! SYNCRO GLITCH!"

Jr. attacked with a very powerful wave that shorted out Laika, Chaud and Lan's crossfusion with their navis.

"Wow. You're a lot less powerful then that other Megaman the darkloids has to deal with."

Lan was very confused on what Jr. said. He started to realize that these navis only came here to destroy him and Megaman.

"Wait, what you mean less powerful?" he said.

"In time you'll know what you did to the future. But I'm going to prevent it from happening!"

Jr. was ready to fire his bubble pistol. But out of nowhere something hit him in the back.

"Roll arrow!"

It was Maylu. Her attack struck without warning.

"Now Famous! He's wounded!" She said.

"Right,MAGNITUDE 50!"

Famous and Dr. Hikari learned the secrets of crossfusion. Dr. Hikari soon was capable of strengthening the data of the syncro chips.

Jr. was in a big pickle with Famous and the rest of the netsavers.

"Five against one, not good odds."

Jr. retreated the battle by removing his bracelet that Timeman gave him.

"Are you guys alright? That bubble head really gave you a hard time." Lan started to memorize what Jr. said to him. But that was just the beginning of his problems.

To be continued.


	4. Interruptions In The Timeline

Megaman G.X.

Battle For The Future

* * *

I would like to thank krystalmaze, Sithking Zero, and Vulpix1000 for reviewing my story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Interruptions In The Timeline

* * *

Part 1 

Last resort

* * *

The Planet Gods were even more concerned that Lan was still alive. They thought that Timeman wasn't doing his job. So they started to take madders into their own hands. 

"Something's wrong. Bubbleman Jr. was about to delete Megaman and destroy Lan Hikari." Timeman said. "Bass. He must of changed the Timeline some how. I have to figure out this error."

But before he had the chance Pluto and Uranus came. They came without the other six Planet Gods. "Were getting very concerned Timeman. The others think you aren't doing your job. We're sending a stronger and more viscous darkloid to destroy Lan Hikari" Said Pluto and Uranus.

"Alright, just be careful how you use my time unit. I'll go correct the mistake I did with Bass."

Meanwhile-

"Don't worry Lan. As long as she sticks with us, Maylu will be alright. I promise nothing will happen to your girlfriend" Chaud said.

"She's not my girlfriend Chaud! She's a girl and a friend but she's not my girlfriend!" said Lan.

While Lan and Chaud tried to figure out how to treat Maylu, she had problems of her own.

"You know Laika, sometimes Lan and Chaud are always worried that I'll mess-up on the job. They can be so rude!" Maylu said.

"Maylu, I need to ask you something. Why did you decide to join the netsavers? Is it because of Lan?"

Maylu started to blush and nodded her head.

"No! Don't be silly" said Maylu.

"Don't lie to me Maylu you like him. And Lan's more concern about you."

Laika was right about one thing, Maylu does like him. But Laika was soon warred about Maylu. Since she was the only girl in their team, she might not catch up to them. Maylu and Roll are only speed and defense type, their attack's are low but their abilities are stronger then any crossfusion.

"Since you're new at this I'll tell you how Lan really feels about you. He…"

But before Laika had the chance another dimensional area appeared out of the blue.

"Another dimensional area, in our own base!"

The dimensional area generator coveredtheir base. Viruses didn't appear in the humen world. But a beastly like Navi appeared in the training room. The same room Lan and Chaud was in.

"Maylu it's another Navi attack. And it looks like it's about to attack Lan and Chaud." Roll said.

"Come on Maylu, we have to help them!"

Lan and Chaud were standing right in front of the savage Navi. He looked right in to the eyes of Lan as an enemy.

"Lan Hikari. Long time no see. Incase you don't remember me my name is Dark Savageman. And I came here to eliminate you once and for all." He said.

"Look, if you came for a fight then fine! Let's do this Megaman!" Said Lan.

"Don't forget about us Lan." Said Maylu.

Lan, Chaud, Laika and Maylu all crossfused. Savageman was surprised that he had to face four of the best netsavers of the future.

"So Team Fuser is here. Show me what you can do humans!"

They all separated in for different areas. Chaud attacked with his sword but Savageman dodged it with no problem. Laika and Lan attacked by using their busters. But Savageman slashed it like it was nothing.

"Is that all you've got." He said.

"No not at all. Now Maylu!"

Maylu attacked with her arrow attack. It paralyzed Savageman hard. It didn't takedark Savageman long to know that Chaud, Lan and Laika missed on purpise.

"Ok gays he's wide opened!"

Chaud, Lan and Laika had an opened chance but Savageman had a little surprise of his own. he disappearedinto the shadows.

"You humans think you're so smart. You humans think you can beat me. I am strong as the shadows. And I will destroy all of you without a problem" he said.

"We may be humans but we never give up" Maylu said.

"So you're going to defend them little girl, what makes you think you can stop me?" Savageman said.

"I can't, they can."

Savageman turned his back for one second and Chaud sliced him in half.

"Take him down! NOW!"

Lan and Laika used their Charge busters and fired a direct hit on Dark Savageman and he was soon deleted.

But Savageman dropped the same bracelet that the Planet Gods gave him. Lan knew something was happening so he picked it up.

But before Lan had a chance to let it go, another time portal appeared. It tried to sock Lan in, but Maylu Chaud and Laika tried to stop it from happening.

"Lan! Grab my Hand!" Maylu said.

"Help me! I can't get away from it!"

Lan's friends tried all they could to save Lan. But it not only sucked in Lan but also his friends.

* * *

Part 2 

Timeman's Lair

* * *

Laika, Maylu Chaud and Lan where all sucked in the portal. It didn't take to much time to know that they were somewhere never seen in the human world. 

"Chaud where are we?" Lan said.

"I don't know. Protoman where are… Protoman!"

Protoman was nowhere in his P.E.T. Laika Lan and Maylu's Navis were also nowhere to be found in their P.E.T.s

"Where are our Navis? Did they disappear in that portal we were in?"

But they didn't. Another portal opened throwing four navis out of the time stream.

"Megaman, get your foot of my face!" said Searchman.

"I can't. Protoman's body is crushing me!" Megaman said.

"Then tell your girlfriend to get off of my… What the! How did you guys get in the net?"

Lan, Chaud, Laika and Maylu were even more confused then ever before. But it was crazy for their Navis to know that humans are in the Net. It took a few minutes to get use to but their Navis were more worried about their safety.

"Some how the portal must of triggered an after effect, materializing your bodies into brain wave data" said Searchman.

"SAY WHAT!"

Chaud, Lan and Laika were freaked out by what Searchman said. But Roll and Maylu had their eyes on the bracelets that were hung up on the wall.

"Guys, look at this. It's the same exact bracelets that those navis had" said Roll.

"Hey look at this. It's some type of time machine unit"

The others were starring at the time unit. But out of the blue another portal appeared throwing out another Navi.

"Where am I? What the!"

It was Bass. And as usual, he is never happy to see a human. "Oh great. My worst nightmare. Humans in the net. Can this day get any worse?" he said.

"What are you doing here!" said Lan.

"You ask me. I was seeing the N1 finals when this strange Navi appeared and attacked me. I deleted him, but after that this bracelet activated a portal and sucked me in" said Bass.

"Wait, if these bracelets activate portals and they bring navis that are wearing them, then who's responsible for the bracelets?" Megaman said.

"That would be because of me."

A large voice echoed the cyber world area. After that a powerful navi appeared.

"Finally I have you right where I want you. You all are pretty clever, but since you haven't known this place is a time machine cyber world" he said.

"Who are you!" said Lan.

"Asking questions now, then fine. My name is Timeman. The Great Navi of time" said Timeman.

"Time Navi. You're a time Navi?"

Lan and his friends realized that Timeman was responsible for sending those Navis. They also realized that the Navis only came to the past for revenge.

"What did we ever do? We didn't do anything wrong!" said Lan.

"You haven't yet. You see Lan the Planet Gods, the guardian gods of the eight planets gave me an order. It was simple, destroy your future and prevent it from happening" Timeman said.

"It? What do you mean It?" said Lan.

"The end of your people's future. See my Time unit Lan, It will show you what you will become."

The time unit developed a hologram. It showed not only destroyed cities but the most destructive force in the planet.

"Lan Hikari, you are responsible for creating Omega. The most destructive Navi in the face of the earth. The Planet Gods and my self are no mach for this new evil. So to prevent this from happening your future most be sealed" Timeman said.

"That's impossible! I would never turn into that!" Lan said.

"You don't have a choice. I activated that bracelet to bring you here. And since you are all here I'll destroy you myself!"

Timeman made the first move. He froze time to out balance Lan.

"So that's the way you want it, fine. Syncro Chip in, download!" said Lan.

He tried to attack him head on but Timeman was faster then he was.

"You can't stop me Lan. You can't even touch me" he said.

"But we can as a team."

Laika, Maylu and Chaud all crossfused to give Lan a hand. Their combined strength attacked from many angles.

But Timeman didn't even have a problem with the four of them.

"You and your friends can't stop me Lan. You're not strong enough." he said.

"They're not strong enough, but I'm stronger then all of them! BIG BEAM BLAST ATTACK!"

Bass's attack nearly blasted the entire area, but all possible attacks failed completely.

"How can my attack miss!" Bass said.

"Maybe you didn't catch the memo, I'm the master of time. What ever you do, I will know with no problem."

Timeman didn't have a problem with any of them. He knew that they were about to attack him with the same moves.

"You can't stop me, you can't even control me Lan Hikari. I can't allow you to exist. You will destroy the ones you love and it will be all your doing." he said.

"He knows all our attacks and can prevent it from happening Lan. We've got to get out of here" Chaud said.

"I got it all covered. This time machine can take us back home, so let's get out of here."

Laika activated the time machine unit to escape the battle. But Timeman knew that they were about to retreat. The time unit didn't specifically send them home, it brought them somewhere else.

"There's nowhere to run Lan. And nowhere to hide from Omega."

To Be Continued


	5. The Future And The Past collide

Megaman G.X.

Battle For The Future

* * *

I would like to thank Sithking Zero, krystalmaze, and Vulpix1000 for reviewing my story.

* * *

Chapter 5 

The Future And The Past collide

* * *

Part 1 

Visiting Old Memories

* * *

After the battle with unknown navis and Darkloids, Timeman, the time navi of the time machine had Lan, Megaman and Bass right where he wanted them. His power proved to be too strong for Lan and the rest of the crossfusers to handle. As a last resort Laika activated the time machine unit and left the battle. But little did they know that the time machine not only sent them home, but 32 years after their time. 

"Lan! Lan wake up!" Megaman said.

"Megaman where are we?" Lan asked.

"He doesn't know Lan. The time machine sent us some where in the timeline. But this looks like home to us" Laika said.

Lan and the others were in a broken and torn down building. It looked like an old dark chip factory. But when they left out side of it, they watched a horrible image of DenTech City. The entire city was demolished, destroyed and in flames.

"Please, some one tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing!" Maylu said.

"It is guys, its DenTech City. Destroyed" Chaud said.

"Lan, where are you going! LAN!"

Lan ran to the city. He saw that everything was destroyed. Den dome, Elec town, Scilab, even the netsavers own base. The entire city was destroyed.

"No, this can't be my future. This can't be what I'll become!" Lan said.

"Lan don't blame yourself for this" Megaman said.

"Lan there you are. Maylu found something you might not like."

Lan and Chaud soon left the city side and left to A.C.D.C. area. Once there Lan saw something that he wished he never seen.

"My, my home. NO!"

Lan saw that his own house which he grown up in was destroyed. But outside his house, where the dog house always was, he saw a tombstone. But not just any tombstone, it was the resting place of Mrs. Hikari; Lans mother.

"Here lies Mrs. Hikari. She's gone then. I'm very sorry Lan" Chaud said.

Lan didn't know what to think anymore. Timeman did say that Omega will destroy the ones he loves. Lan took one look to his friends, but he was sad and angry at himself.

"I guess Timeman was right human. You will destroy the future. And all this time I thought that you will never resort to this."

Lan looked away form his mothers tombstone and saw Bass. He looked at him as he was Omega.

"YOU!"

Lan wasn't happy at all that Bass was standing there watching him with his misery.

"Let me guess, this is all my fault and you want to makesure that it doesn't happen in our past" Bass said.

"I couldn't do this to my family Bass! But you were right about what you said. I'm not letting this happen to my past!"

Lan challenged Bass to a battle, but Bass refused to battle him and Megaman.

"Look Lan, I'm not going to fight you because of two reasons. One your no challenge to me and two I'm not going to fight my own brother."

Laika, Chaud and Maylu were confused on what Bass said. But Lan looked at Bass seriously.

"Do you ever wonder why your father gave you that disk to create Megaman? Dr. Hikari took parts of Pharaohman's data to create a defense against him. I don't know why he choice you for this but he knew that a Hikari can handle a delicate data like Megaman" Bass said.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lan said.

"Anywhere I choose."

Bass walked away and left them alone. Lan was still sad and depressed to see that he would cause all this. But Timeman arrived to see Lan.

"Now you see what will happen to your future Lan Hikari. Omega destroyed everything you ever loved. But that's not the only thing he just did. Come with me everyone and I'll show you what has happened to your people."

They fallowed Timeman to see what has happened to the human race. They saw children parents and families enslaved, forced to work for the darkloids.

"This is what will happen to your people Lan. You're the cause of all this. This is your future" Timeman said.

"We have to do something! They can't be forced to live like this!" Lan said.

"Even if you helped them they still will hate you. Lan they all know that this is your entire fault. So if you go down there they can do worse things to you and your friends" Timeman said.

"No I didn't cause this! I'm not the one who interfered in the past! Your navis tried to kill me, but you knew they wouldn't win so you gave them the bracelets so you can finish me of in your lair! But you had to show me all this so my past wouldn't change and then trap us here! I thought you wanted to prevent this from happening, why are you trying to help Omega, tell me!" Lan yelled angrily.

"Help Omega? Lan, Omega doesn't need help from me. I sent those navis to do exactly what I wanted them to do. I wish I can tell you but I rather leave it as a secret then spilling out the beans. But you were right about one thing, I am leaving you in the future. Hopefully someone can kill you and the hull time line can get back to how it was before. Goodbye Lan, HA, HA, HA!"

Maylu, Chaud, and Laika knew that they were stuck in the future and Timeman wouldn't bring them home. But Lan has lost all hope on changing his future.

* * *

Part 2 

Chaud Lives

* * *

"Come on Lan you can't give up now. We have to find a way back to the past" Chaud said. 

"What are we supposed to do! We have no idea where Timeman's Lair is, parts of the net has been taken over and we have no time bracelets to take us back to the past! Maybe Timeman was right maybe I will create Omega and it willhappen all over again."

Maylu came right in front of Lan and slapped him. Lan was looking at her wondering why she did it.

"Get a hold of your self Lan! What if Timeman was wrong, all he did was just sent navis to bring us to his lair" she said.

"But Maylu, the odds of him miscalculating would be 99 to 1" Roll said.

"True, but he's still just one navi. He sent those navis to do what he wanted, but for what?" Laika said.

"We might not know what by just standing here. Lan, Timeman might be right about your future, but not about your past. It's your future and your destiny Lan. You choose how it will begin."

Lan my have lost hope, but his friends didn't loose hope on him.

"Searchman what part of the net were we in." Laika said.

"We were somewhere in an area called space colony G.X. 80, an abandoned space colony in the asteroid field" Searchman said.

"I heard of that place. It was deserted for many years. But if Timeman isthere we might need a very fast spaceship that can stand asteroid movements" Chaud said.

"Most of the net may have been destroyed but not all of it Lan. There must be some data leftoverafter the war. We need you in this Lan."

Lan saw that his friends would never abandon him. He knew what to do.

"Then what are we standing here for, let's go!"

Lan, Maylu, Laika and Chaud left to a nearby town to see if any part of it has a functional net. There was one little town but with one big issue.

"This is the only town with a cyber space net everyone" Protoman said.

"Protoman do you wish you could see the real world again" Lan said.

"Why?" Protoman replied.

"Because this town hates me really badly."

The town had Lan's face on it. They blamed him for Omegas destruction over their land. Lan was scared what these people might do to him if they see him.

"Let's just find this data we need and get out of here."

Chaud, Lan, Laika and Maylu disguised them selves to hide their identities from the people in the town. A few hours have passed and their navis have found a safe holding the data.

"Lan we found the data holding where we might find a way to Timemans lair" Megaman said.

"Ok the safe is opened, the data should be right in…BLEEDING VIRUS DATA!"

The data wasn't in the safe. But that wasn't their only problem.

"That's him! I remember those sneakers anywhere!" the townsfolk said.

"Well that's the first time anyone can recognize you because of your shoes Lan, RUN!" Laika said.

"Let's get them! All of them!"

They followed them with all their weapons. Lan and his friends were trapped in the town with an angry mob.

"Its official, we're trapped!" Laika said.

"If Timeman sent you kids here then he wants you all gone, lets get them!"

They all were about to attack them, but someone stopped them.

"You would all hurt a bunch of children to change your lives. Despicable!"

He walked in front of the angry mob with no fear. But the angry mob had no fear of him.

"Who do you think you are telling us what to do!" The townsfolk said.

"Who am I, My name is Chaud, the last of the netsavers."

The people in the town were very shocked that Chaud was still alive. They all moved aside to make room for him.

"Lan, Laika, Maylu andmyselfthis is a very big surprise. I didn't ever expect to see you again" he said.

"If you wish to get back to your own time you should come with me. If not, who knows what these people will do to you."

Lan and the others followed the older and wiser Chaud for their own safety. But the angry mob didn't want to let Lan live.

"That boy's creation killed your father Chaud. Why do you want him alive? We should kill him!" the people said.

"If anyone wants to kill him they have to go through me! Got that!"

The angry mob left them alone, but now it turns out that Bass had problems of his own. Omega was watching him.

To be Continued


	6. The Fall of the Netsavers

Megaman G.X.

Battle For The Future

* * *

I would like to thank Sithking Zero, Vulpix1000, and MewWitch for reviewing my story.

* * *

As you may of noticed, this story is very similar to Danny Phantom The Ultimate Enemy. Well I am planning to write sequels to this story. The sequels will be entirely original. They will not copy Danny Phantom in any way.

* * *

Chapter 6 

The Fall of the Netsavers

* * *

Part 1

Omegas Power

* * *

"Well I guess I have my wish, the humans finally know that we navis are superior. But I'm afraid it came with a price."

Bass looked at the humans with no gilt. No matter what he saw in them all he thought was that they were useless.

"Wandering anywhere you choose again Bass!"

Bass knew he was being watched. A navi with the same powers as he has was looking for him.

"Father Pharaohman, I thought I never would see your mummified face again. What do you want?" Bass asked.

"You. Duo surround him!"

Pharaohman and Duo had him trapped. But Bass would never give up without a fight.

"Bass you have two choices, ether you come with us or both of us will delete you" Duo said.

"I hate you dad."

Bass left with Duo and Pharaohman. They both sent him to Omegas Palace, where he was waiting for him.

"Well, well, I thought I never would see your cold hearted eyes again Bass" he said.

"Bass as you may not have noticed I rule this world. Navis and Humans are forced to do whatever I wish. But knowing how you feel with navis you may not like me that much."

Bass saw the navis with fear in their eyes. They all knew they had no strength against him.

"I don't despise navis Omega. I see fear in all of them. Something I really don't like seeing. So why did you want to see me" Bass said.

"Because of your choice. Join me or fall to your grave" Omega said.

"I'm not afraid of you Omega. I'm not even afraid to fight you!"

While Omega was standing, Bass slammed him out of his own palace.

"Big mistake Bass! BIG MISTAKE!"

Omega used his sword to fight Bass. Bass used all his power against him, but he couldn't find a weakness in him.

"Go ahead Bass, shoot me all you want but you will never beat me."

Bass did all he could to stop him but not even his full power could even scratch him.

"I can't even tell why you continue to fight me Bass. You're not powerful enough to harm me and you know this" Omega said.

"No, this can't be my limit! THIS CAN'T BE MY LIMIT!" Bass yelled.

"It is Bass, GET USED TO IT!"

Omega grabbed him, blasted him and seriously damaged him.

Bass tried to avoid him but no matter were Bass tried to run Omega damaged him more painfully.

Meanwhile the older Chaud was leading Lan, Maylu, Laika and the younger Chaud to his secret base.

"So you're saying that Omega is some type of parasite navi?" Laika said.

"Yes, he nearly absorbed Protoman and me. He destroyed the entire rebel army without a problem."

Chaud soon sensed that Bass was battling Omega. But Omega was soon about to get a message from the Planet Gods themselves.

"Enough of this Bass. Goodbye forever you…"

But before Omega charged his blaster gun, a powerful light pierced the planets dimensional area.

"Well it seems the Planet Gods finally wants to have a little chat. Duo finish him of for me!"

Omega left Duo to see The Planet Gods. Duo who was left with Bass finally had his chance to crush him.

"Now Bass you will be crushed like a little bug!" he said.

"Leave him to me Duo just deal with those idiot Navis in the Net" said Pharoahman.

"Why should I leave him to you?" Duo asked.

"I need to have a few words with my son."

Duo left to the Net.

Pharoahman finally had a chance to speak to his own creation.

"Look how much you grown Bass. You have the same hatred as me" he said.

"What do you want father?" Bass asked.

"You have a choice son. Join us or be deleted" Pharoahman replied.

"I may be down for the count father but Omega hasn't won" Bass said with pain.

"He already won son. He already won."

Pharoahman left Bass on the ground. Omega seriously damaged Bass. But no mater how hard Omega fought him Bass would never give up the fight.

Meanwhile Lan, Chaud, Maylu and Laika were inside the older Chaud's secret base. But Lan and the others were surprised that Famous was still alive.

"Little Lan, it's good to see you again after all these years" he said.

"Well what are you all standing there for, come in."

Lan was surprised that Famous looked very old. But lucky for him he still had the same attitude after all these years.

* * *

Part 2 

The Birth of Omega

* * *

Lan, Maylu, Laika and both Chauds came insidethe secret base. They were very surprised that he and the older Chaud were forced to live deep in the sewers. But they had everything they needed to survive.

"Famous, how did all this happen?" Lan said.

"How could I create something so evil and heartless?"

Famous started to look back in the past. He knew when Omega began to destroy the world, it was so much suffering.

"I guess you must know how this all begun." Famous said.

"It all started 32 years ago. Your mother was killed by some unknown accident. And your father, well let's just say he took a vacation in the asteroid field. The lost of your family made you a foster child and you didn't take that very well.But your Grandfather, Tadashi who had a deed from his death, forced you to live with the only person who we Netsavers thought was a Maniac. Wily who was wanted in all the land took you in as he was your Grandfather. Wily and Tadashi were once good friends. But let's just say their friendship didn't last long."

Lan wasn't happy to hear that Wily was his Godfather. Neither were his friends.

"Wily can't be my Godfather! He just can't be!" Lan said.

"I'm sorry Lan but he is. You see I knew that Wily was up to something. So one day I ordered a spy to see what he was planning. But that wasn't the half of it. He figured out what Megaman and Bass were capable of. They had the power to absorb any data they choose. Even life its self."

Shocked by the news Megaman remembered absorbing Protomans sword data.

"So that's why Wily took me in" Lan said.

"Yes. You see Lan, soon Wily wanted to take that power away from Megaman and Bass. But since you can Crossfuse with Megaman he tried to put you in some strange machine" Famous said.

"That's when things went horribly wrong. For some strange reason parts of Megaman's darksoul affected you. It soon spread it self out side the Net, but that wasn't the worse part. When Megaman and Bass were paralyzed by Wily's trap, that thing soon separated Megamans darksoul" the older Chaud said.

"True Chaud. But those souls needed a Navi to survive. So they took the body of Bass. It didn't go well with none of them so the result created a monstrosity" Famous said.

"Bass tried all he can to resist that power. But in the end Bass, Megamans darksoul and yours started to change. It soon created Omega. After he saw him self Wily was amazed at what your darksoul created. He tried to control Omega but when he got next to him he ended up controlling Wily. Wily was soon never to be seen again."

Lan and his friends were soon shocked that Omega was a dark Navi inside Bass body. But they were even worried to hear that Crossfusing with their Navis while diseased by the darkchips can pour the darkchips data in them.

"Wait Famous, if Wily was destroyed then what happened to Lan?"

Famous looked at Maylu with a sad face. He knew that Omega killed him.

"Maylu, Omega did kill Lan. We saw him out side the Mansion. Before we found him he said; what ever it takes you must stop him. We still keep that promise. But after Omega left the Mansion he left to a dark area. Lan your friends sacrificed so much to stop Omega. But he proved to be a stronger opponent. It's true, ask Chaud."

Lan turned his face to the older Chaud. He started to ask him what happened to Maylu, Dex and the rest of his friends.

"They all died trying to fight Omega. Maylu and Laika were the first two Netsavers to go down fighting. Every Navi or human that fought Omega were killed or deleted by that parasite."

Lan was angry to hear that his friends had to pay the price for what he created. But he knew that it wasn't his fault.

"Maybe there's a way to save our future. We have to go back to our own time and prevent this from happening" Lan said.

"But Lan we have no way of going to colony G.X.80." Laika said.

"But we do Laika. We stole the data before you guys even came here" Famous said.

"You mean all this time you had the data. Why didn't you tell us?" Chaud said.

"You never asked. Any way the data shows us a lost Naxa rocket facility. All we have to do is go directly to this facility and use its space ship launch. From there it will directly send us to colony G.X.80" Famous said.

"Then let's go to this lost Naxa facility Mr. Famous" Lan said.

"For the last time it's… uuhh never mind let's just go."

Famous and the others left the sewers. They were off to the Naxa facility to leave the planet.

Meanwhile Omega found the light that pierced the Planets dimensional barrier.

"Well, well. If it isn't the famous Planet Navis them self's. What brings you to my planet?" said Omega.

"This planet doesn't belong to you Omega. Timeman was completely wrong to change Lan's future. But we have united to make our last stand!"

The Planet Gods prepared to make their last stand. But Omega was prepared to absorb the power of the Planet Gods.

To Be Continued.


	7. Mission to Colony GX80

Megaman G.X.

Battle For The Future

* * *

I would like to thank Vulpix1000, Sithking Zero, Gundamknight, and Jlargent for reviewing my story.

* * *

Chapter 7 

Mission to Colony G.X.80

* * *

Part 1 

Battle with the Gods

* * *

Timeman saw that The Planet Gods will fight Omega head on as a last resort. They bravely combined their attacks that destroyed everything in a 25 mile radius. But Omega didn't have a problem with the eight of them. 

"The Earth is mine Planet Gods! All its data and life makes me stronger then all of you!"

Omega raised his arms. The minute they were raised a powerful earthquake brought rocks and sand to the skies. Omega soon absorbed its energy for himself.

"Mars, what is he doing!" Saturn said.

"He's absorbing all the energy of the planet! If this continues he'll absorb every thing in a 39 mile radius!" Mars said.

"That power is taking a lot out of him. Pluto, Venus, combine your powers and attack him!"

Pluto and Venus charged their attacks. Their attacks blasted a powerful Plasma beam. The Plasma beam hit Omega directly. But Omega created a demonic aura before the plasma beam could damage him.

"HA, HA, you think you can delete me with that useless power? Well let's see how it can work when its target is aiming at its shooter!"

Omegas demonic aura soon developed the same blast that Pluto and Venus used. But it was amplified eight times more powerful then their own attacks. Omega attacked with out lifting a finger. It devastated an unthinkable explosion never seen.

"What the heck is going on out there Famous?" Chaud asked.

"Omega. He's up to something again. And if I can tell from that blast, he kind of has his hands full. Let's go everyone, we must be quite and unseen from Omega's solders."

Lan looked at the blast where Omega was fighting at. He started to feel sad for what might happen to his parents. But he remembers what his friends told him and left with Famous and the others. Meanwhile Omega proved to be an unstoppable parasite Navi.

"Pluto, are you ok?" Venus said.

"Yes I'm fine Venus just… Venus look out!"

Omega was right behind the goddess of beauty. She tried to escape from him but there was no where to run fromthe parasite Navi.

"Now Venus give me your powers!"

Omega absorbed most of Venus's data but Mars, Saturn and Neptune defended her from Omegas dangerous abilities.

"You parasite! Absorbing our sister's power for your own greed! You're going to suffer for this Omega!"

The eight Planet Gods combined forces for a final attack on Omega. They separated from eight different sections.

"Alright my brothers and sisters, let's use our most powerful attack! Galaxy Pentagon!"

Omega was trapped and had no way to escape from their attack. The pentagon parilized every corner of his body. It gave the Planet Gods the chance to delete him.

"Can't move Omega, good because with this power you'll become cyber ash in seconds!" Jupiter said.

"You're going to pay for all those navis and humans you killed Omega!" Uranus said.

"You all won't delete me here; I won't let you destroy me on a place like this!" Omega replied.

"Omega, Timeman was right about one thing, we can't find a weakness in you. So the only way to stop you is by using this data spell! Alright brothers and sisters get ready!"

The eight Planet Gods activated the Pentagons ability, a powerful beam of light was shot out from under the Pentagon.

"AAAHH! I won't be defeated by mere Navis Like you!"

Omega soon resisted against the Pentagon abilities. But the Planet Gods pulled out all the stops to defeat Omega.

"Now everyone, let's use all the remaining power we have left!"

The Pentagon sealed Omega inside. There was no escaping the power of the pentagon for once inside no Navi can escape. The Planet gods soon saw that Omega was turned to dust.

"We did it! We finally stopped Omega!" Venus said.

"That data spell really took so much power from us Venus. But it was worth it, he's finally gone" said Mars.

"Timeman were are you? Get us out of here already."

But Timeman didn't come. He knew that Omega wasn't deleted into cyber ash.

"Mars you're letting your confidence get the better of you, he's formulating a trap."

Soon the Planet Gods started to feel a tremendous power rising from the ashes.

"You think a spell like that can delete me from this planet! Well you all have another thing coming!"

The ashes where Omega's remains were was forming to bring him back to life. The Planet Gods were shocked that Omega couldn't be deleted from the Pentagon.

"This isn't right, how can you still be alive!" Mars said.

"Tadashi's secret data. It's called Fenix Ash. With it I will never be deleted. Even if this planet its self is destroyed I will survive the most devastating attacks. And now since I have you all where I want you, it's time for me to absorb your delicious data!"

Omega raised his arms. His finger tips fired deadly ropes and tide them all down. Since they used most of their data spell, they needed to recharge their powers in their planet. But Omega knew what they were capable of and trapped them with their own weakness.

"Alright first to be absorbed are Pluto and Neptune! Now second to be absorbed are Uranus and Mercury! Third Saturn and Jupiter! Now give me all your data!"

Omega absorbed six of the Planet Gods data. They were not deleted but they were all under the control of Omega.

"Now Mars since you're the leader of the Planet Gods, you'll be absorbed first!"

Omega absorbed Mars data soon Venus was the last of the Planet Gods left.

"What more do you want from us Omega! Why do you continue to absorb living things for!" Venus asked.

"It's simple Venus. I want to open the gate." Venus knew what he meant when he said that he wanted to open the gate. She knew that if it was opened it will be all over.

"No you won't Omega, Timeman will stop you! I know he will!" Venus said.

"Timemans data will also be mine Venus. He already knows that his end is coming." Omega replied.

"He won't run away like all the others you fought Omega he's the braves Navi I know and he'll stop you."

Omega started to laughabout what Venus said to him.

"HA, HA, HA brave Venus, Timeman isn't brave at all. Sending Darkloids to do his bidding and his enemies to his lair, the way I see it he isn't brave at all Venus. Now since your knight in shinning armor isn't coming it's about time I absorb you!"

Venuswas the last one to be absorbed. Omeganow has the power he need. Timeman knew that Omega will soon come to get him. But inside him he felt sad that Venus was gone.

"You were the first Navi to ever call me friend Venus. I promise you I'll save you. some how, some way."

* * *

Part 2 

Face of Evil

* * *

"Lan I'm sorry for what happened in your past. But I promise you we'll get you all back to your own time and fix this mess" the older Chaud said. 

"Don't worry about it Chaud; I just want to go back home and save my parents. But Chaud I want to know who killed my mother" Lan asked.

"We don't know Lan but it's better if you don't know about it."

Famous led Lan and his friends to an old abandoned Naxa laboratory. It wasn't easy leading them to the station for the Darkloid army was all over the cities of Electopia.

"This place looks so old and its computers are about 32 to years old" Maylu said.

"The scientist of this station had to evacuate because of the war. It may look old but this station has a speed pod that can take us to an old military space launch. All we have to do is activate the speed pod and we're golden."

Chaud and Famous activated the facilities power. But soon a large blast destroyed the gate closing the facilities.

"What the…someone destroyed gate closing this facility!" Laika said.

"Someones coming! Everybody get ready!"

Lan, Chaud, Laika and Maylu crossfused to fight the intruder. He made large thumping noise. But they weren't scared.

"I thought I might find you humans in a place like this."

Lan could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Bass, and he was completely damaged.

"Let me guess Bass; you fought Omega and you had your butt kicked badly!" the older Chaud said.

"What was your first clue you filthy human!" Bass replied.

"You know you'rethe reason why the Netsavers are dead. I'm ending the evil in you now."

The older Chaud crossfused with Protoman. He took out his sword and was ready to delete Bass. But Lan stopped him before he used his sword full power.

"Lan what are you thinking? He's the whole reason this has happened remember!" Chaud said.

"I know Chaud. But he's still Megaman's brother. Megaman and I have to help him even if he's evil." Lan replied.

"You're so understanding Lan" Chaud said.

"Ok Lan, transfer some of my data to heal Bass."

Megaman and Lan transfer some of his data to save Bass damaged data. Bass was at full power again. But after he was Bass grabbed Lan on the Neck. His friends tried to save him but every attack failed.

"Why did you save me? What do you want?" Bass asked relentlessly.

"I need your help Bass. You're the only strongest Navi that's powerful then all of us." Lan replied.

"Look; I may be Megaman's brother but why should I help a human like you!" Bass said.

"Because if my future changes then this whole problem will begin again. Besides Bass, if you don't help us Omega will destroy all of us!"

Bass soon made a decision. He put Lan back on his feet but looked at him really angrily.

"Alright I'll help you. But just this once Lan, JUST THIS ONCE!"

Bass didn't like the idea that he had to help human. Lan's friends didn't like the idea that a Navi that dislikes humans so badly was about to help them. But they needed all the help they can get.

"Alright kiddies, the speed pod is ready. Let's get out of here before the darkloid army finds us"

Lan and the others soon left the abandon Naxa facility on the speed pod. It went faster then 10,000,000 miles per hour.

Meanwhile Omega returned back to his palace to see how to get to Timeman lair. The Navis and humans still feared him for what he did to the Planet Gods.

"Pharoahman tell me, is there any way to enter Timeman's Lair?" Omega said.

"Yes master. There's an abandon Naxa space launch somewhere in Netopia. The only problem is Lan Hikari and Chaud. What will we do master if they reach there?"

Omega didn't care that Chaud was about to steal the space ship to Timeman's Lair. He feared that Lan still had the Hikari spirit with him. He also feared that he might change his past.

"Lan Hikari. It's hard to imagine that he still believes on changing his destiny. Pharoahman, Duo let's go. Lan will soon know that there's no way on changing the future. And he'll learn the same way like I killed his mother."

The Netsavers soon reached Netopia's space launch. After they left the space pod they reached the outside the space stations launch site. It was all covered in a large under ground dome. But before they entered the dome they felt a bit uncomfortable.

"I think I'm going to puke" Lan said.

"Come on Lan don't tell me that you didn't enjoy that" Maylu said.

"We were going more then 10,000,000 miles per hour! How can you tell me that you enjoyed that Maylu!" Lan replied.

"Alright you don't have to yell about it Lan!"

While Lan and Maylu were arguing, Famous, Laika, and the two Chauds tried to open the gate to the station while Bass just stood outside and let them do all the work.

"Bass you can at least give us a hand!" the young Chaud said.

"Something strange is coming our way."

While Lan and his friends were trying to open the doors, a flying ship the size of six battle cruisers landed out side the space launch. The hatches soon opened sending an army of robotic solders outside the ship. But the worse thing that came out of the ship was their leader.

"Chaud who is that guy?" Lan asked.

"That's Omega! The whole reason we're sending you all home! Bass open that door!"

Bass hated the idea that he was taking orders from a human. But he had no choice for he knew that he wasn't strong enough.

"Running away Bass? Well this is going to be interesting. Pharoahman, Duo get them all! The rest of you idiots stay here!" Omega said.

"Running away isn't brave at all Chaud. Why can't we fight back?" Lan said.

"Look everyone Omega is just too powerful for us to handle! The only way to stop him is by bringing you back to your own time, save your parents and hopefully change our future!"

Lan and the others soon went deep inside the complex to its space ship. They soon arrived on the third floor where a giant gate was blocking their way.

"This might be a problem" Laika said.

"No it won't be a problem. All we need to do is crack the gate code and we'll all find the ship" Famous said.

"But how Famous? The code is nowhere in this computers cyber space" Maylu said.

"You're right Maylu. But the code is inside the gate computer. So jack your Navis inside the gate computer and type the wordSynchro now!" Famous said.

"We all better do it fast because Omega is coming!"

Lan, Maylu, Chaud and Laika soon jacked their Navis inside the gate computer. Their Navis didn't encounter any viruses or darkloids. The entire system was empty and off line.

"Master Chaud we found the gate system"Protoman said.

"Searchman type in the wordSynchro now" said Laika.

"There master Laika. The gate should be opened right about now."

After the gate opened Omega arrived just in time. The older Chaud knew that Lan, Maylu, Laika and the younger Chaud couldn't stop him. So the older Chaud made a daring move. He forced the Netsavers away from the battle by putting a barrier.

"Chaud! What are you doing!" Lan yelled in a surprised voice.

"Go to the space ship! It will take you directly to Colony G.X. 80! I'll hold him off as long as I can!"

The younger Chaud hated to see that he would do anything too save his friends. He stayed a little longer too look at him closely and afterwards left the area.

"Ok Omega, It's just you and me again!" Chaud said.

"You'll regret this painfully Chaud!" Omega replied.

"I'll take my chances!"

To Be Continued.


	8. Search Party

Megaman G.X.

Battle For The Future

* * *

I just wanted to let everyone know that I rewrote this chapter after I noticed a lot of mistakes. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

Search Party

* * *

Part 1

Space Trip

* * *

Chaud again suffered through a painful battle. He used his swords to fight back, but every time he hit Omega in a direct attack, his sword continued to shatter.

"That's impossible! How can my swords continue to brake!" Chaud said furiously.

"Because of Protoman's abilities with swords Chaud. You continue to fight me with your sword routine. So I figured that if you continue to fight me with swords then I'll just have to put up a sword proof demonic aura" Omega replied.

Meanwhile Famous, Bass and the young Netsavers found the space ship hanger. But Lan didn't want to leave the other Chaud alone with Omega.

"Famous we can't leave him their alone with that guy!" Lan said.

"I'm sorry Lan, but Chaud made a sacrifice, and if we don't get in that space ship we'll never send you back home!"

Just then Pharoahman and Duo found Lan and the others outside the hanger, leaving them trapped from both sides.

"Forget about us already Hikari! Well you better hope that Omega has a soft side with you and your pitiful friends. Because we don't!"

Pharoahman and Duo attacked from both sides. Pharoahman and Duo thought that they had them all in a direct hit. But Bass defended the Netsavers by activating a demonic barrier.

"Bass! What are you doing helping these pitiful humans!" Pharoahman said angrily.

"It was only a one time deal dad! Besides I need a bit more time to think about it!"

Bass put out the demonic barrier and attacked Duo and Pharoahman with both his busters. That gave him, the Netsavers and Famous a chance to leave to the space ship.Meanwhile Chaud couldn't handle Omega all by him self. His power proved to be too overwhelming.

"What's the matter Chaud, tired of fighting? He said.

"No Omega I won't let you through. I WON'T!"

Chaud had a lot of heart to fight back. But sadly it wasn't enough. Omega grabbed him by the neck and electrocuted him.

"You think that you'll let Lan go back to his precious time and change the course of his destiny? You must take me as a fool."

Omega raised his arms and opened a portal by slicing the air with his power. Chaud knew what Omega was planning. He was banishing him to the Net prison. A prison for humans and Navis that resisted him.

"This is where you'll live for the rest of your life!"

After Chaud was sent to the net Omega knew that the space ship was about to leave the planet. The ship blasted to orbit and smashed through the dimensional area that covered the planet. Bass, Famous and the Netsavers thought that once they left the planet they would see the end of Omega. But not all things that people wish for come true.

"This is all my fault guys. I'm the one who created that monster." Lan said sadly.

"Lan don't blame this on your self. If it wasn't for Wily's stupid ideas for destroying the Net, none of this wouldn't happen. But don't worry we'll find a way home." Chaud said.

"Hay guys, where's Bass?" Maylu asked.

"He's inside the ships computer."

Maylu, Lan, Chaud and Laika jacked their Navis inside the Computer. Megaman was wondering why his brother would be sitting in the computer system. So like a brother he asked him.

"Why are you in the computer system?" He asked.

"Because brother I rather be in here instead of out there with your human Netops." Bass said.

"What do you have against our Netops Bass?" Roll asked angrily.

"I don't find them worthy of controlling Navis. I find them completely useless." Bass replied.

"Look Bass just because you're a part of Pharoahman data doesn't mean that you have the right to say things like that to our Netops!" Protoman said.

"And just because you think humans look at us like tools to use doesn't mean that they don't care about us Bass!"

Bass looked at Protoman and Searchman angrily on what they said. Bass had a real attitude problem with humans. He despised them more then he despised his father.

"Ok fine, go back to you little P.E.T.s and let them boss you around. See if I care."

Protoman, Searchman Roll and Megaman left the computer cyber space. They knew no matter how they tried to show Bass that humans weren't as bad as they looked, he still had the thoughts of Pharoahman in his eyes. One month has past and the Netsavers soon entered the asteroid belt. From there they saw a huge asteroid crafted with metal and iron. It was Colony G.X. 80. The Colony was old, covered in space dust and looked inactive from the outside.

"Alright everyone we're here. I'm sending the ship inside the Colony. But there's bad news, someone has to put Bass inside a P.E.T. and share it with their Navis." Famous said.

"Don't look at me Famous! I'm not putting that monster anywhere near Protoman!" Chaud said.

"Roll and I agreed that if Megaman was damaged then we will help him. But Bass is uncontrollable. And I'm not putting him anywhere near my P.E.T." Maylu said.

"I'm us to Searchman being in my P.E.T. Sorry Lan but since Bass is Megaman's brother, you'll put him in yours." Laika said.

"What! No way am I putting him next to Megaman!" Lan refused.

"Sorry Lan but your friends made a choice. Ok Bass Time to enter Lans P.E.T." Famous said.

"No! I refuse too enter some stopped P.E.T.! You can't make me!" Bass said angrily.

"I'm sorry Bass but there's no dimensional area covering the colony. So stop wining and get in that P.E.T."

Bass had no other choice. So he entered Lans P.E.T. But something was wrong in the space ship and it looked like what ever came out was undetected by any Navi.

* * *

Part 2

Omega's Trap

* * *

"Ok everyone be alert. This Colony has been inactive for many years. So be absolutely quiet." Famous said silently.

"Why should we be silent Mr. Famous?" Lan asked.

"Because Timeman controls this whole station. And for the last time it's Famous!" Famous said silent and angry.

"Ok lets split into two groups. Maylu, Chaud, Laika go to the upper deck. Lan come with me and stop calling me Mr. Famous."

The Netsavers split into two different directions. They left with spacesuits in the colony. Since it was inactive for many years there was no air in there. While Maylu, Chaud and Laika were looking for the Time Unit, Maylu started to ask Laika how Lan really felt about her.

"Laika you never told me how Lan feels about me back at the base." Maylu said.

"What are you two talking about back there?" Chaud asked.

"Well I was going tell Maylu how Lan really feels about her." Laika said.

"Oh that, ok Maylu the truth is Lan's a big idiot when it come to love. Sometimes he needs his mom to help with his problem. And his dad well let's just say he never had the chance to have the talk with him. But he knows when a girl likes him. Well Kind of." Chaud said.

"Maylu you really like Lan do you? Tell us the truth this time." Laika asked.

"Laika, me and Lan have known each other when we were four years old. I just never told him that liked him." Maylu said.

"Don't forget Maylu you sometimes wish that Lan would tell you that he likes you as well." Roll said.

"Maylu, sooner or later someone else will like him and take him away from you. So the only advice I would give you is make a move. Because if you don't then you might lose him forever."

Maylu took deep thoughts on what Chaud and Laika told her. Meanwhile Lan started to have problems with Megaman and Bass.

"Why can't you except me for who I am Bass!" Megaman said.

"Because dear brother in you I know that you have more power then what you have now. If you don't let it out one day it will consume you and your Netop." Bass said.

"Remember the N1 Grand Prix? You absorbed part of Protomans sword data. That gave you the power to defeat him. I was impressed how you fought. But you'll never be as strong as me if you don't defeat him by your self!"

Megaman had big problems with his brother. But Timeman had other things to worry about then intruders in his Colony. "I thought I would find you in my colony……Omega." Timeman said.

"Surprised Timeman, it's so ease hiding in a large space ship wouldn't you say."Said Omega.

"I know what you're planning you parasite. You think gaining my powers will make you invincible. You must be dumber then that idiot Wily, stealing Tadashi's peaceful ideas and turning it to evil." Timeman said.

"Oh you broke my evil little heart Timeman. Do you know how many times I hear those idiot humans calling me that!" Omega said.

"1,679 times every day if I'm correct." Timeman said.

"Oh Timeman, well aren't you going to run away?" Omega asked.

"No. Just do what you came here for you parasite."

Timeman didn't run away or hide from Omega. Instead he stayed and let himself be absorbed.

"I see that you really care about Venus Timeman. Oh well, time to find Lan and his pitiful friends."

Lan and his friends didn't have the slightest clue on what Omega will do to them. Soon Lan and Famous gathered up with Laika, Maylu and Chaud.

"Famous why did you call…… is that the Time Unit!" Said Chaud shocked.

"I'm afraid so. Some one destroyed it. But it looks like Timeman can only travel in time by using a cyber space computer." Famous said.

"Do we have a plan B?" Laika asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" Famous said. "Because there are about twenty machines surrounding us in three corners Famous."

The Netsavers had a big problem. They didn't know what the machines wanted and there were no dimensional areas covering the Colony. One of the machines soon scanned Lan with a beam of light.

"Name Lan Hikari. Age 14. D.N.A. B+. Your father is expecting you Lan Hikari." The Machine said.

"My father. You mean my dad is in this colony!" Lan asked the Machine.

"Yes. Your father was forced in this colony. So he knew the only way for him to survive was to enter this colonies computer cyber world. Timeman and Dr. Hikari moved the Time Unit inside a new area." The machine said.

"Then take us to him, please I need to see him."

The Machines brought Famous and the Netsavers to a room where a strange portal was active. One by one they entered the same cyber space where they fought Timeman. It was different then the one they were in and their Navis including Bass soon came out off their P.E.T. Soon Lan saw a man working with a Navi making machine. It was his father.

"Lan is that you?" His father said.

"Dad…… You're still alive."

Dr. Hikari was happy that he saw his son. For 32 years he's been stock in the colony with out any contact from the outside world. He was glad that his son would risk so much to see him again.

"Dr. Hikari what are you working on? These things look a lot like Megaman and Protoman." Chaud said.

"They are. They're new models of Megaman and Protoman. Timeman wanted me to make two Navis that can't be absorbed. I call them the X unit and Zero unit. The problem is that I need parts from Megaman and Protoman to activate them. But it was shut down three months ago because of some unknown problem." Dr. Hikari said.

"Timeman! Dad do you know that he tried to kill us! Why are you building him these things!" Said Lan.

"What! All he wanted was weapon that can't be absorbed from Omega." Dr. Hikari said.

"Dad, how do you know Omega?" Lan said.

"You mean Famous never told you?"

Lan, Chaud, Maylu and Laika all looked at Famous. But soon a large voice echoed the cyber world. The same voice that threatened the earth for 32 years.

"Well, Well! Dr. Hikari I thought I would never see your pathetic face again!" Omega said.

"Omega! How did you find us! How did you even get here!" Said Lan.

"There's more then one way to travel in space. Besides Lan I don't need the power of the dimensional area to survive outside the Net. Because now I have the power of time in my hands."

Lan knew what Omega meant when he said time. He absorbed Timeman and all his knowledge over the Timeline. This was now a really big problem.

"No way are we going to run from you again! Let's Crossfuse guys, we can still activate it inside a cyber world area!" Lan, Laika and Maylu took Chauds advice. But Omega prevented them from crossfusing with there Navis. He soon levitated the Netsavers along with their Navis.

"Well that was easy, now where's Bass?"

Bass soon attacked Omega from behind. He had his Busters ready and charged. But Omega twisted his head and gave out a powerful sonic screech. Bass couldn't move his hands legs or body. That sonic screech slowed down his processes.

"Didn't see that coming Bass! Time for you to join your friends!"

Omega levitated Bass along with the Netsavers. He knew that Dr. Hikari created two weapons that can't be absorbed. He turned away from the Netsavers and also levitated Dr. Hikari and Famous.

"Now Dr. Let's see if these new Navis can be absorbed."

Omega tried to absorb the X Unit and Zero Unit, But his powers had no effect. He knew that they were offline for three months. So he added something else in side the two units.

"What are you doing to them Omega!" Dr. Hikari asked.

"It's simple Dr. I know that Timeman told you to create these two units as a last resort. And I know they're offline because I possess the power of time and knowledge. So I'm giving them a portion of my dark energy with something that darkchips can easily do to a Navi. Rise my new minions!"

Omega activated both units. The two units were now under Omega's control. Omega soon looked at Maylu, Chaud and Laika first.

"I can do worse things to your friends Lan. But sadly I need them back in their own time. So I will bring your friends back home without any knowledge of what they saw. But if this new power doesn't work Ill add the Zero Unit with Chauds P.E.T."

Omega erased Chauds memory. The Zero Unit possessed Protoman and then Omega sent Chaud back to A.C.D.C. Park.

"Roll we can't forget what we just saw." Maylu whispered.

"What do you want me too do Maylu?" Roll asked.

"Your ear phones I installed in you. Plug them on my ears."

Roll did what Maylu asked. Shegave Maylu the data that she had upgraded before what Timeman did. Omega soon erased Laikas mind and Searchman's. Then he moved to Maylu and Roll.

"Better luck next time Maylu!"

Omega erased Maylu and Rolls minds. But in the end Maylu did all that she could. Omega soon looked at Megaman and Bass. He looked at them real seriously.

"Ok Boys! Seeing that I can't absorb the two of you I will now banish you both to the deepest darkest corner of the Net. The Undernet!"

Megaman heard of that mysterious Net area. He thought that it was only a legend. But since Omega did get his powers in the Undernet, he opened the portal and through Megaman and Bass in the unreachable world.

"Like it Megaman. That's where you will spend your miserable life with your brother. And now Lan what to do with you?" Omega said.

"You won't get away with this Omega! I now you won't!" Lan replied.

"Get it to your thick scowl Lan." said Omega.

"Timeman's gone, the time unit only works for me, your friends don't have any knowledge of what they saw, and Megaman is trapped in the Undernet with his brother. You lost this battle. And now time to prevent the future from ever changing, by going as you in the past."

Before Lan knew what he meant Omega changed his face, his hands, his body and every part of him to look like Lan. His voice still sound the same but it changed in a madder of seconds.

"Now Lan you, your dad and Famous will all stay in Net prison forever. And when you get there say hello to Wily for me."

Omega opened another portal that took Lan and his father and Famous to Net prison. Omega turned his head at the X Unit and created a fake P.E.T. The X Unit was now in the fake P.E.T.

"Let's go X. we have work to do and humans to punish!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Please Review. 


End file.
